Dashing and Soaring
by Rainbow Dashes
Summary: Rainbow Dash has met a Wonderbolt,Soarin, and she quickly falls in love with him. But trouble brews when a jelous rival tries to split them up, can she really fall in love?


Dashing and Soaring

Light filtered through the curtains, and danced across the bedroom floor has wind whisked through the open window. Rainbow dash was peacefully sleeping in her cloud bed without a care in the world, smiling and giggling in her sleep. Her cyan coat rising and falling to the rhythm for her breathing and rainbow mane messed up from tossing and turning all night. Suddenly her alarm clock went off with an abrupt, annoying ring.

"Huh?" Dash lifted her head and glared at the alarm clock, "Ugh, stupid clock!" She slammed her hoof on the alarm clock angrily and with a squeak, it turned off. Leaping out of the bed, she brushed her hair lazily and stumbled down the stairs. Dash wasn't exactly the morning 'type', as she mumbled with every slow step towards the kitchen.

"Darn I forgot to go shopping," she growled, looking in her pantry. She ate whatever was left of the cereal and walked out of her house. Taking a deep breath, she stretched her wings and flew high above her rather large cloud house, and glided away from Cloudsdale. She liked to go for a morning fly to wake herself up, but always away from town. The wind blew through her mane, making it whip wildly. She did a loop-de-loop and remained hovering in mid-air, stunned by the view. The sun was just rising, making yellow streaks has the sky began to turn a bright blue. Canterlot looked extremely beautiful with the sun rising from just behind it, and shadows beginning to cast from it. It was enchanting almost with the misty morning air. Rainbow dash, from staring in awe, didn't even realize that another Pegasus was spinning uncontrollably towards her. **THUD**! It ran into her and made her lose her balance, and she was sent tumbling through the air.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" She growled spinning around, angrily. There was a young stallion about her age hovering and holding his head; he had a blue coat a couple shades lighter than hers and a navy blue mane. But what was most noticeable where his sharp green eyes, Dash just wanted to melt in them. She felt like she should know him, and he did look familiar but she couldn't put a hoof on it. Then she noticed that he was staring at her, "Uh dude? What is your problem?" He shook his head and gave her a goofy smile.

"Hi there! I have some news for you," What_ is this guy's deal?_ "My name is-"He cut off has he realized Rainbow dash wasn't paying attention.

"Look, I'm not here to talk buddy," She growled. "I'm busy" Dash then sped away from the male, and flew towards Ponyville to see her friends. She could feel his eyes blazing into her back as she glided away. _He was very handsome, _Rainbowdash thought has she got nearer to Ponyville_._ "What are you thinking?!" she said aloud _you can't fall in love now anyway you ruined it idiot_. She landed outside Sugarcube Corner, and trotted inside. "Pinkie pie, are you here?"

"Hi Rainbow!" Pinkie pie poked her head from around the corner, "I'm kinda busy, I'm making some treats for a special delivery"

"What's so special?"

"Oh it's Sweetie Bell's birthday today!"

"Tell her I said happy birthday," she peeked around the corner to see a horrible mess that she didn't want to help clean up. "I'm going to Twilight's house"

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

Dash walked out of the store and trotted to Twilight's house, but spotting Applejack she decided to stop and talk.

"Howdy there Rainbow, want to buy some apples?" Applejack motioned towards the large basket of apples with a sign on it that read, 'Sweet apple acres delicious apples- 1 bit each'

"Sure, I'm starving!" She looked around and sure enough a colt came up to her and gave her a bit.

"Do you need a bit pretty lady?" He said waggling his eye brows

"Thanks" She was used to this, apparently she was very pretty to other males and she never really carried her bit bag so she always got one off of them. "See you later!" she said with a fake wink. Blushing, he walked away from her.

"What in tarnation was that?"Applejack asked tilting her head.

"Me being smart, and totally awesome." She laughed, taking an apple and tossing the bit to Applejack, before she could eat it though they both broke down in hysterics.

* * *

That was weird, how did she not know me? Isn't she like, the Wonderbolts' number one fan or something? Maybe it's because I don't have my suit on. _She was beautiful though, I always had a thing for deep rose eyes._ Soarin watched the young mare fly away, _so elegant and pretty_. He was deep in thought, staring at where she left even though she was long gone. He shook his head again and followed her faint rainbow trail, careful not to fly though the spicy mixture. He was taking today off from being a Wonderbolt since it was rather tiring at times. Soarin spotted her laughing next to an orange mare with a cowboy hat on. He sped home and got in a Wonderbolt suit, he wanted her to recognize him. This was his chance.

* * *

Suddenly feeling that she was being watched Dash whipped around, no one was watching her.

When she was done laughing with Applejack and had eaten her apple she began to keep walking to Twilight's house, when Rarity ran into her.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Dash said annoyed

"R- Rainbow Dash" She caught her breath, and then started again," Some stallion is looking for you! He's a Wonderbolt!"

"WHAT!? Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmy gosh!" Rainbowdash screamed, "Where is he? Rarity tell me where he is!"

"Calm down! He's over by Sugarcube Corner."She barely finished what she had said before Rainbowdash flew over to Sugarcube Corner has fast has she could." You're welcome. " She growled before running after her.

_Oh my gosh! The Wonderbolts want to talk to ME! _She zipped around the corner and spotted the Wonderbolt; he had turned and saw her. A chill went down her spine has she landed gracefully and walked towards him. A ring had formed around the famous stallion and everyone was talking in hushed voices.

"So I understand your Rainbowdash?" He said flashing a goofy grin._ That smile looks familiar. . . __Oh no! I screwed up bad! _She just realized why that stallion that ran into her was so familiar.

"Yah uh . . . how do you know my name?" Trying her hardest not to bring up this morning.

"I had asked for someone with a rainbow mane and, I think Rarity was her name, said it was you; Rainbowdash" He then lifted an eyebrow," So what where you doing that was so important that you couldn't talk?"

"Huh? Oh uh . . . well see I um needed to uh," she looked around for something to help her then sighed, "Nothing."

"He he I thought that much" He looked around and noticed the crowd for the first time." Come on we need somewhere private to talk"

"Oh ok" She replied curiously. He flew up high and motioned for her to follow; he sat on a cloud waiting for her to sit next to him. "So why does a Wonderbolt want to talk to me?" she asked while sitting a little away from him.

"Because the Wonderbolts want you to become a Wonderbolt." A voice said. Dash turned to see Spitfire looking inquisitively at the two.

"Really me?" Dash said trying to keep her cool.

"Yes you Rainbowdash" Spitfire looked annoyed.

"Amazing!" she said excitedly. They talked for a while about flying and shows and then Dash looked at the sky."Hey guys, there's a horrible storm coming." The Wonderbolts gaped at the black clouds rolling towards them and the sun going down behind them.

"We can't make it home. Where can we go?" Soarin looked exceptionally worried.

"My house isn't too far you guys can stay there for tonight." Dash proposed.

"Yah ok, that will do. Thanks Rainbow." Spitfire actually sounded _grateful, _for the storm.

"Ok follow me guys." She led them to her house and opened the door to her stylish home. The two gaped in awe at the wonderful décor and interior. "The extra rooms are over there" she motioned to the hallway.

"I love your house!" Soarin exclaimed trying to take it all in.

"Yah." Spitfire was slightly less impressed, but impressed all the same.

After they ate a fairly small dinner (due to lack of food) they set off to their separate beds. Rainbowdash lay down in her bed and looked at her dark ceiling and, eventually, nodded off to sleep. Suddenly she was being poked in the side, she looked out the window, and it was still dark.

"Rainbowdash are you sleeping?" Soarin's voice whispered in the darkness.

"Not anymore" She turned over to see the young stallion at her bedside."What are you scared of the dark or something?"Not happy to be woken up she growled at him.

"Ha ha very funny, no I was wondering if you would like to go for a night fly?"

"Uh sure, Soarin." She said blushing. The pair snuck outside and flew to a cloud big enough for both of them. They sat down and once again Dash scooted away from Soarin.

"So what did you want to talk about" Rainbowdash asked.

* * *

"Oh I just wanted to have a friendly chat with you that's all."Soarin said. _Can I tell her how I feel about her right here, right now?_

"Ok?"She said tilting her head questionably. They talked for a little bit just until it wasn't so awkward.

"I think that you are the best mare I've ever met and I only knew you for a day but-"He broke off and looked at Dash. The silver moonlight made her rainbow mane shine and gleam in the night, and everything about her. From her beautiful eyes to her luxurious coat, looked better in the soft moonlight. She was looking up at the twinkling stars which were making her eyes shine, but you could tell she was listening to him. And ever so slowly, Soarin's wings stood straight up, he blushed has they did so because well this was called a. . .

"Wing boner?" Rainbowdash was now looking right at him, trying to hide her amusement but her eyes deceived her. And a grin slowly appeared on her face and she began laughing. "A-a wing boner?! Y-you looked at me then got a wing b-boner?" Soarin rolled his eyes but still giggled at the fact that he liked her **THAT** much. "Anyways you weren't you saying something about me?"

"Oh yah; I know I've only known you for a short while but I like you a lot . . . and," He looked up at a surprised face. _Did I say something wrong?_ She opened her mouth to say something when a flash of yellow and blazing orange flew past and she was gone. _What the heck can she teleport or something? _Soarin flew up high and saw a fiery trail going down and to his disliking rainbow mixed with it. He sped towards the trails and followed it and he was surprised when he saw Spitfire punching Rainbowdash's face while she was unconscious. Both were speeding down to the earth extremely fast, and nether where aware of it. "**NO!**" Soarin screamed he flew so fast a white cone formed around him, Spitfire turned to see him speeding towards him with a terrified face. He then remembered that him and Dash met before, she saved his life, now he was going to save her.

* * *

From the impact of whatever hit her she was out cold, but only for a little bit and she woke up, at the wrong time. Dash woke up to a furious screech and something pounding her head and calling her ferocious names. She shook her head and hit back and was surprised to feel a face, she opened her eyes to see what she hit. It was _**Spitfire**_, her idol; she punched her in the face!

"I'm so sorry Spitfi-"she suddenly kicked Dash in the gut, knocking the wind out of her."I said I was sorry!"

"Opps!" She said sarcastically.

Instantly she realized that she was falling and began screaming, trying to fly but Spitfire's weight held her down and one of her wings became dislocated. The ground came closer and closer when, Soarin hit them knocking Spitfire heavily but his efforts to get her off failed has she held her grip on Dash's neck. Soarin tried desperately to get her off but it was no use. Spitfire sat on Rainbow dash in midair and held her and legs down, and has the ground came closer, so did the end of her life.

Rainbow Dash looked into Soarin's eyes one last time and mouthed the words 'I love you and I'll miss you' He was so shocked that he stopped trying to get Spitfire off and froze for a second. He began crying and trying more forcefully but it was too late. They hit the ground, and it all went black.

* * *

Rainbow dash woke up to a screeching pain though out her whole body. She tried to open her weary eyes and a blinding light hit her face forcing her to close her eyes again.

"Guys look! She actually is waking up." A voice said.

"Oh my gosh!" Another higher one squealed.

"Shush!"A third one hissed.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and forced herself to adjust to the extreme light. _Ugh my head . . . where am I? What happened?_ She looked around the white room and then noticed an ECG. _Since when was I in the hospital? Did I break another wing?_ Next she noticed the ponies gathered around her. _Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Scootaloo, Sweetiebell, Applebloom, Soarin, and Spitfire._ _Why is everyone here? I broke a wing so what? _Finally, she remembered what happened and sat up painfully.

"Yay! Rainbowdash is awake!" and everyone began cheering.

"Hey guys . . . wait what do you mean by I'm awake?" She looked around, everyone was exchanging frightened glances and no one dared to say a word. "Guys? Tell me!"

Twilight was the first to speak up, "Rainbow Dash, you've been in a coma for 2 ½ months now."

"No, nononononononono." She began crying when everyone else nodded. "It can't be true! It just can't be!" Soarin came over and began to soothe her and try to calm her down, has everyone else looked down. She began to wonder why no one tried to look her in the eye._** Oh no . . .**_ "Get me a mirror" she demanded. Surprised by the request they all began to try and calm her down, which made it more suspicious. "Now" she said more angrily. And Rarity pulled a mirror out of her saddle bag and gave it to her. Everyone turned away has she examined her face, she then dropped the mirror and it broke with an earsplitting crash.

_**What happened to my face?!**_ Her face was battered and bruised, like the rest of her body, but it had a long scar running diagonal from her left ear to the bottom of her left eye. And a horrible eye patch covered her right eye completely; it was too messed up to look at. When she examined the rest of her body she saw the wing that was dislocated and one of her back legs was in a cast. Cuts and bruises covered the rest of her battered body.

"What did you **do** to me?" Dash turned on at Spitfire, who was at the foot of the bed. "Why are you even **here**?" Everyone looked up stunned by her hostility towards the mare.

"I- I'm sorry" She whimpered looking up at her.

"Sorry for what nearly killing me or coming here? I never would have thought that the Wonderbolts want to assonate me right before I join them." She growled with anger and leaned forwards as if she was going to kill her if she even breathed. "I. Hate. You." She said the words so menacing that it sent shivers up Spitfire's spine.

"Look, said I was sorry an-"Spitfire beginning to get irritated

"Did you mean it?"Dash interrupted

"What?"

"When you said you where sorry; did you mean it?"Dash asked knowingly.

"Umm . . . yes" She tilted her head at Dash.

"Liar, if you told me the truth, you wouldn't have done it in the first place." Rainbowdash grinned. "You are so sick, you murder and lie that's all you do."

"Rainbow Dash that's enough!" Soarin growled. Dash was appalled that he had actually stood up for Spitfire."Stop it now! I can't believe you would be so rude. She said sorry!"

"I see how it is." She muttered. Dash glared at all the ponies around her, hatred brewing inside her. She began to feel heartbroken and furious all at once, it boiled deep in her heart and spilled over and she started talking, "If you want to be that way, fine be that way. I trusted you guys, but not anymore!" Her anger became worse when no one responded."Thanks for nothing you idiots. I hope I never see any of your sick faces again."

"Dash-"Soarin looked at her, love and pain searing in his beautiful green eyes. It made her anger die down a little but not enough.

"Don't 'Dash' me! I might have said I loved you but I only did that because I was pretty sure I was going to die. I will never love you Soarin, I barely even **know** you! You can keep Spitfire and her sick ways. Leave me _**ALONE!**_" She saw a single tear fall down his cheek, and he looked away. Rainbow looked around at her friends; they all had backed up against a wall to escape her rage. When she saw the fear in their eyes, she began crying and ran out of the room despite the doctor's orders to go back in bed. She sped out of the medical center and hobbled to the nearest flying coach. Giving the stallions their payment they flew up into the blue sky and towards her home. _What will I do_ know? When the coach reached her house,_ s_he awkwardly jumped off the coach, limped into her cloud house, and collapsed in her bed. She sobbed the rest of the day and eventually fell asleep.

Sunlight drifted through her open windows, and the chilly morning air woke Rainbowdash. She opened her tired eyes and glanced at her alarm clock, it had not been set for a while and it wasn't surprising that it didn't go off. Hobbling down her stairs she began waking up has her pain in her wings and leg hurt horribly. She adjusted her eye patch and looked in her pantry for food; it was plain empty, shaking her head she walked outside. _I need somepony to put this wing back in place!_ Dash looked around and spotted a friend of hers.

"Sunset, come over here!" Dash called in a gravelly voice do to yelling so much yesterday. Sunset turned and looked at her, obviously surprised to see her awake or even alive.

"Rainbow Dash, is that you?" She flew over and examined Dash. "Your wing, and your leg, and you have an eye patch!"

"I know I know, look I need you to put my wing back in place."

"Umm . . . sure." She place one hoof between Dash's wings and the other on her injured wing. With a crack and a whimper of sympathy, the wing was once again back in place. Ever so slowly the pain ebbed and she could move her wings freely.

"Thank you so much!" Dash hugged her friend good bye and flew to the nearest place to find food. She saw a small hot dog stand just opening up and bought a hot dog, eating it in a few bites. She then looked for the Cloudsdale medical center; she knew that leaving the hospital was a bad thing to do. She found the hospital, and walked inside. The nurses took one glance at her then, without asking her what was wrong, lead her to a room. They set her up in a bed and got her a doctor has soon as they could. When the doctor came in the room he was obviously appalled by her state, as he rushed towards her and asked what happened. She quickly explained the events and he looked stunned by the story.

"Wow you have been through a lot; I will make sure you feel better though. We don't want such a pretty face getting scared now." He added with a grin. Dash, self consciously, scooted away from the doctor but still flashed back a smile.

"Thank you sir." She replied sheepishly. Once he had treated her, told her what to do to take care of her injures, and took off the ugly eye patch, he tried to flirt once more.

"So are you busy tonight ?" He grinned and lifted a mysterious eyebrow. She thought for a moment, she could make Soarin jealous if he was there too, _I'll set something up so he sees me!_

"No, why do you ask?" She replied, trying to act clueless.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" He asked

"Sure, umm, here's my number" She reached to a piece of paper and a pen, wrote her number down, and gave it to him. "Meet me at the bar tonight at 7:30" She winked at him and rose from the hospital bed carefully. He had figured out that her leg had healed during her coma and that her eye was going to be fine, right now it looked ok too; the only thing that was weird was her various bruising. She walked out of the hospital and, knowing some people she could call, she flew home to make some 'arrangements' for Soarin tonight.

At 7:00 Dash was prepping for her date tonight with the doctor. She had makeup on every bruise to make sure she looked normal. When it was around time to meet him she left feeling beautiful, and every male she passed swooned at her sight. By the time she got there it was seven thirty on the dot. The doctor found her and not to her surprise she saw Soarin, without his Wonderbolt suit on sitting at a table by himself. She walked with the doctor to the table next to him acting like she didn't even notice him. _This is going to be awesome!_ She began talking to the doctor and found out that his name was, . He told a joke and Dash laughed just loud enough for Soarin to catch it, he looked in the opposite direction and when she talked again; spotted her.

* * *

Soarin gaped at Rainbowdash; _she's so beautiful, like when I first saw her._ She had no cast on and no eye patch, also she had covered up her bruises. But even more shocking is that she was talking to , Heartbeat a local doctor at the Cloudsdale hospital. She didn't look like she noticed Soarin yet and after what she had said earlier it wasn't surprising. Suddenly jealousy flashed through his mind _what is she doing talking to __**him?**_ He brushed it away though not trying to think of the wonderful mare, her outburst yesterday had made him feel weaker and more depressed. Soarin glanced over at the table longingly; _will she ever talk to me again?_ Heartbeat rose from the table and walked towards the bar to grab drinks for the two. Rainbowdash blushed has he walked past, whispering something in her ear. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Soarin, narrowing her eyes at him, she growled. Her icy glare sliced through his heart like sharp claws. But has soon has it appeared, it disappeared as the doctor came back carrying two drinks. Hearing a thumb by him he turned around to see Spitfire and 2 other Wonderbolts, sitting at his table. Spitfire winked at him and scooted closer to Soarin, trying to lift his spirits. He hadn't forgiven her for what she had done to Rainbow Dash and had tried to avoid her all day. What's worse is when Thunderhead, the Wonderbolt's leader, had changed his mind about Rainbowdash joining the team. He had heard the news and concluded that she was not strong enough or healthy enough to join the team for a while or not join it at all. His head was forcefully turned and his lips smashed into Spitfire's has she held his head in place. "MMMM!" Soarin growled pulling away from the mare and turning his back to her, facing towards Dash Soarin gazed. at Rainbowdash painfully. If she thought he wanted Spitfire more than her, she was wrong, Rainbowdash was the one he wanted, and he missed her so much it took his breath away.

* * *

Rainbowdash had grown to like the doctor over the date. He was kind and caring, he also was rather handsome. But sadly he was not the stallion that she secretly longed for and not the stallion the she tried not to admit she liked. That stallion was Soarin. He was the one who stole her heart in a few short seconds. She hadn't noticed but she could not remove him from her stubborn mind. The date had ended and Rainbowdash meant to hug the doctor but he quickly pulled her into a short kiss. And has soon as the embrace ended he trotted away to leave her there staring at many astonished faces. Most had turned away to gossip with their tablemates by the time she got to looking at them. Not surprisingly though Soarin was still gaped at her with a fire engine red face and huge amazed eyes. Spitfire and the other team members had left right before the date ended to leave him alone.

"Can I help you?" Rainbow smirked smugly.

"Y-you ki-"He stuttered in shock and jealousy.

"Just cuz' I don't like you don't mean I can't date someone else, right?" She whipped around and stalked her way towards the door. Soarin was left there staring after her with an unreadable expression on his face. She trotted out the bar door to see just how long she had been in there. The first rays of dawn where beginning to peek over the horizon, she let them soak into her mane. She was surprisingly not that tired, flying towards the beams of light she smiled to herself knowing how graceful she was in the sky. She flew away from Cloudsdale and closer to the horizon, letting herself feel the beautiful feeling of freedom and happiness after so long. She felt a tear tread down her cheek and couldn't figure out if it was because it was wonderful to be free again or because she was so lonely. She landed on a cloud and watched the sun slowly rise and make the sky a pale blue in the morning light. The cold morning breeze made her shiver a little but she lifted her head to let it dance in the wind. The air was cold and crisp, promising winter soon. Her mind went though memories and she giggled and sighed at her mixed feelings for each and everyone. She laughed out loud when she remembered last year's 'Winter Wrap Up', she was going to get the birds from Phillydalfia and when she went to receive them she had spoken to the ponies who lived there for the first time. She explained what she was had been doing has they had looked at her with confused faces. They explained to her that spring came, plants grew, and animals took care of themselves all without the help of ponies. She returned home and sure enough the birds followed her 30 minutes later without her doing anything. She explained to the ponies what was up when Princess Celestia showed up laughing.

"Winter Wrap up? You all believed that for so long! AHAHAHAHAHA!" We all had glared at her then laughed with her since she was always acting like a troll.

Suddenly Rainbow snapped from her memories when she heard something behind her. Turning around she found herself staring into large green eyes.

"AAAAA!" she screamed jumping from her cloud. She shook her head and looked back at the pair of eyes to see Soarin, gasping for breath on the cloud she had been on. "Oh ha ha very funny." She rolled her eyes has he began laughing hysterically. She giggled a little bit and began laughing with him on the cloud. Has they began calming down it became awkward.

"Um" they both started at once. They giggled and tried again.

"Sorry," Dash began sweetly. "For everything. I was extremely dramatic and you know I-"she cut off has a third pegisi flew towards them.

"Hello Soarin, Rainbow."She flicked her tail under Soarin's chin and nodded curtly to Dash. "I'm not interrupting or anything am I?" Without waiting for an answer she continued. "I thought I'd find you near _her_, Soarin." She looked Dash up and down smugly.

"What did you want Spitfire?" Soarin asked, his expression readless.

"I _want_ you away from her and back to being happy and goofy like always but," She sighed and flashed a cold glance at Rainbowdash. "When the heck is that going to happen?"Her icy glare switched back to him and she growled. "Soarin why do you like her so much why not me?" Spitfire put her head in her hooves and began to cry dramatically. Soarin's eyes flashed with pity and guilt has he glided over to her and hugged her softly. Spitfire put her head on his shoulder at looked at Dash with satisfaction and hostility in her eyes. "You can go now, you aren't wanted anymore." She whispered to Dash smugly. Dash growled at her and sped away from the two with tears pushing at the back of her eyes. She heard Soarin turn around and call her back but she refused to listen, it only made her fly faster. She didn't even know where she was going only that it was away from them. She began to cry, her tears streaming down her face and making a small tiny shower for the ponies that might be below her. _How is it that Spitfire has to ruin everything for me? How can I compete with her? How, how, how? _Dash felt a hoof on her shoulder and she stopped and stayed there, hovering.

"Go away! I don't want to see you, I hate you!" She hissed furiously.

"Oh, ok I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, for whatever I did. " Fluttershy's familiar voice whimpered.

"Fluttershy!" She wiped her tears quickly and turned around to hug her friend. "I'm so sorry!"

"Umm that's okay Dash . . . ?" Fluttershy looked at her questionably. "Are you ok?"

"Yep, fine I'm perfectly fine!" Dash wiped one more tear that slid down her face.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" Twilight's voice stunned Dash has a huge purple balloon emerged from the blanket of clouds under her. Her, Pinkie pie, Applejack, and Rarity where in the balloon.

"Nothing!" She howled, angrily. "Just leave me alone, please." She turned away stubbornly.

"Dash. . ."

"What?" she whipped around as if she was going to attack the next person to speak. She then glared at the stallion that had just appeared, Soarin. "Who do you think you are? I don't want to see you!" She ignored her friends' gasping as she rounded on the Wonderbolt.

"What did I do?" He glared at her muttering something under his breath.

"Everything, you stood up for Spitfire and turned your back on me. Whenever she snaps at me you protect her! Spitfire is a liar, she doesn't really love you!" She growled.

"What would you know? You don't even know her! I protect her because I don't want any fighting!" He retorted with a glance at the rest of her friends.

"Why would you pick her side if you didn't want us to fight? If you don't believe me you can go no one's stopping you!" She briefly saw guilt and hurt flash through his eyes and he turned away sadly. "I won't take pity on you, I stronger than that! Leave me alone." She snapped.

"Fine, I'll leave if no one wants me!" He began to turn away when a purple hoof landed firmly on his shoulder.

"No stay, Rainbow Dash needs you!" Twilight pleaded.

"Shut up!" He snapped back, making Twilight shy back, stunned by his hostility.

"Don't you ever say that to my friends!" Soarin let out a yowl of alarm has Dash sprang forwards and attacked him. She and him landed on a cloud below them and had an all out brawl. Dash kicked him in the gut, leaving him too stunned to move. She pinned him down with such force it knocked the wind out of him. "I don't want to hurt you but it came to that ok?! I want to left alone!" She hissed in his ear.

"Stop it!" a screech rose from above. Dash and Soarin looked up to see Princess Celestia.

* * *

"Can't I go to Cloudsdale without some form of trouble happening?" Celestia glared at the two fighting pegisi. She looked closer and realized that they where Rainbowdash and Soarin. "Now why are you two, out of all ponies, fighting?" She looked curiously at both of them. Dash had jumped off of him and was sitting, embarrassed by getting caught fighting. Soarin looked up at Dash, _Why do you hate me? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rainbowdash, _he thought helplessly. He got up from his position and sat as close has he can to Dash without making her angry. Turning his attention to the Princess he realized her glances switched from him to Dash over and over again. Before he or Rainbowdash could respond her eyes grew wide and she began to grin uncontrollably.

"Don't tell me, you two have something more special than just friends' right?"She then frowned, "And don't tell me I've just ran into a sweet couple fighting?"

"No and no" Dash answered first, anger and embarrassment flaring in her rose colored eyes. "I'm sorry Princess," she dipped her head respectfully, "But we have nothing special between us." With a guilt and sad filled glance at Soarin she added, "Not anymore."

"And we were not figh-"

"We were fighting but I think that it is over now and we should be leaving." Dash interrupted. A purple balloon lowered out of the sky and more shocked gasp came from the ponies in the floating basket has they spotted the Princess.

"Oh Twilight, do you have anything to tell me on friendship today?" Celestia asked, eyeing the two pegisi.

"Yah that love sucks and nopony should get evolved with it ever." Dash answered rudely before Twilight, her voice cracking has she broke into tears and flew towards her cloud home. Soarin stared after her for a moment then without another glance at the shocked ponies around him, flew after her.

"Rainbow Dash?" he heard Applejack say sadly before turning away.

* * *

"What am I doing? I sounded like a total idiot back there!" Dash muttered to herself. Her head was spinning with emotions and the beautiful morning turned into a nightmare. Her tiredness came finally but unfortunately before she got home. She began to get slower and slower has her wings strained to keep her up. She heard panting behind her and the beating of wings, not wanting to speak to anyone, she used the last ounce of her energy to try and speed to her house. Flying faster made her more tired and sweat soaked into her mane but she pushed herself further. The panting became closer as she slowed down again. _No! Go away!_ She stretched out a back leg to try and kick her opponent but she came just short. Energy exploded into her wings has she saw how close she was to her house. Sweat now dripping off of her she flew as fast has she could to her cloud home. The panting behind her came now in short gasps for breath has the pony behind her became tired. _I'm almost there!_ She heard the snapping of teeth has if the pony was trying to grasp her tail in its jaws. She flicked her tail forward to escape the teeth and she sped faster towards home. Energy began to dry out again as she flew, but just in time she landed on the edge of her cloud and ran to her door. She threw the door open, ran inside, and spun around. Hesitating whether to close the door or fight the attacker she stood still for a second. Before she could make her move it ran in, shut the door and faced her.

"What do you want?!" she screamed. Shaking her head, she looked up to examine the pony in front of her. She blinked her eyes in surprise has she saw it, _Soarin? Doesn't he know when to leave mares alone?! _She growled in dismay and sprung forwards, but he stepped to the side and turned his head to look her in the eye.

"Stop, we don't need to fight. I only want to talk" He leaped back again has Dash swung again. He jumped and her and pinned Dash down, she could not do any more but struggle under his weight and pant. "Dash, stop! I just want to talk to you!"

"Why? So you can break my heart more? Go to Spitfire, leave me alone!" She spat, tears welling up in her eyes. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"You to love me." Soarin leaned forwards and kissed her lightly, not knowing the reaction he would get. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, breaking the short kiss. To his delight, he was staring into two deep-rose pools of relief and happiness.

"Really, why hadn't you told me earlier you goofball?" She teased. He smiled a big goofy smile and leaned down to kiss her once more.

* * *

_How __**DARE**__ he? Soarin left me, for her! He will be mine . . . he must be. _Spitfire thought bitterly. "I'm going to pay Rainbowdash a little visit!" She smirked. Flying to Dash's house now, where she had spent the night so long ago, Spitfire thought of how she would teach her to leave Soarin alone or how to kill her if she didn't learn her lesson. She quickly arrived at Rainbow's front door and was about to knock, but looking over to see that she had left her door unlocked she decided to arrive with a bang. "1. . . 2 . . . 3!" On three she slammed the door open with a devilish look on her face. "Hey Dash I've got something to say to my 'Number one fan!'" She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Soarin with Dash pinned on the ground and he was looking at her with hate in his eyes. But Rainbowdash was another matter, has she was looking at him with amusement that spread all over her face. "So Soarin I see you are trying to teach her a lesson as well? I knew that you loved me after all." She trotted over to greet him but could not help but notice that Rainbow Dash's expression changed when her gaze flickered from Spitfire to Soarin. Soarin snorted at her and she slowly nodded, making her expression look scared. "What did you tell her Soarin? You're not pulling some trick on me are you?" Spitfire eyed Dash questionably.

"No, darling, I just made sure she knew I wasn't kidding. I had just arrived here a minute ago." He replied steadily, careful not to give anything away. Spitfire, no longer concerned if any tricks were being pulled, pecked Soarin's cheek.

"You see Rainbow? You're not wanted here, Soarin loves me now." She stood on the other side of Rainbowdash, her face inches away from Dash's.

"Really now?" Rainbow grinned mysteriously, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh ya-"Suddenly Dash spit in her eye, making Spitfire stand back a couple feet. Soarin jumped off of Rainbow and jumped at Spitfire, pinning her to the ground. Rainbowdash placed a hoof on her neck, "Are you sure?"

* * *

Rainbowdash looked down at Spitfire smugly; _she's the one who needs to be taught a lesson!_ She pressed harder on Spitfire's neck, making her grimace in pain. "Are you sure?!" she repeated louder.

"No, I- I thought I was . . . I'm s- sorry." She croaked.

"You're a little late." Snapped Soarin. He had drawn his lips back to snarl at her.

"Please- please let me go, I- I'm sorry!" She wheezed.

"Why should I? You weren't going to let me go if you caught me where you?" Dash growled. "But I'm not like you." Soarin looked at her in surprise.

"You are going to let her go? Just like that?"

"Not exactly, I'll do some stuff to make sure she leaves us alone first." Dash smirked back, mischievously glancing at Spitfire. She lifted her hoof from Spitfire's neck and kicked her head has hard has she could. She turned around and placed a hoof on Spitfire's wing, as if she was going to break it, but she paused.

"Rainbowdash?" Soarin looked at her questionably. Dash looked at Spitfire and how helpless she was. She had two hoof marks deep in her head witch where starting to bleed and her face was full of plead and sorrow. _She can't deserve this. . . I'm not like this; I can't hurt this pony anymore. _Sighing Rainbowdash lifted her hoof and trotted to her first aid kit, she dug through it and found a band-aid. Placing it on Spitfire's head, she ignored the shocked looks she was getting.

"Take it easy for a while Spitfire. I'm very sorry I did this to you." Dash patted her head softy and nudged Soarin off of her. Dash helped her up and dipped her head apologetically. "Forgive my hostility."

"Umm. Its ok I think we are even now though" She looked at Dash cheerfully and added. "Can we be friends?"

"Yes we can." Rainbow dash shook her hoof as a peace treaty. She escorted her out, apologized once more, and waved good bye.

"So you did let her go, just like that huh?" Soarin's voice scared Rainbowdash, _oh I'd forgotten that he is still here._

"Yah I uh-"she broke off and was caught by Soarin's gaze

"I love you." He stepped forward to give her a loving embrace.

* * *

Several months later, Soarin and Rainbowdash became married and have a foal on the way. Rainbowdash will join the Wonderbolts when her baby is born and yes, she is still friends with Spitfire. The doctor that hit on Dash actually got married to nurse Redheart and is living with her. And everything was swell in Cloudsdale and Ponyvile . . . for now at least.

* * *

**Author's notes;**

**Thanks for reading this and please, excuse the rather cheesy ending. Make sure you keep an eye out for my next Fanfic- 'Big but shy' about another of my favorite MLP: FIM couples, Fluttermac. I really hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
